Barbequing has become a popular and pervasive tradition in much of the world. A barbeque grill is a device for cooking food by applying heat directly below a grill. There are several varieties of grills but most fall into one of two categories, either gas fueled or charcoal. Gas fueled grills typically use propane or natural gas as a fuel source, with the gas flame either cooking the food directly or heating grilling elements which in turn radiate the heat necessary to cook the food. Grilling has become a popular method of cooking food due to the unique flavors and texture imparted to the food during the grilling process.
A griddle is a cooking device consisting of a broad flat surface that can be heated using a variety of means and is used in both residential and commercial applications for a variety of cooking operations. The griddle is most commonly a flat metal plate composed of cast or wrought iron, aluminum or carbon steel. Griddles are commonly heated directly or indirectly by open flame or electrical elements. Using a griddle placed directly on a barbeque grill or over flame burners has also become popular when cooking foods not as well suited for cooking directly on a grill over an open flame.
Griddles are often employed for cooking large quantities of food. Managing the food properly, especially in an outdoor setting, often becomes problematic while also maintaining a clean cooking area. Managing the limited space available for the food and waste while cooking is also challenging. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a portable outdoor cooking station, or the like, that limits the challenges while cooking in an outdoor setting.